The environment around an alternator/generator is exposed to a constant risk of explosion if gaseous hydrogen, which is an extremely flammable substance, is used for cooling. There are many possible sources of hydrogen leakage around an alternator, allowing hydrogen to leak out into the atmosphere, such as leaky spots at the wave guide seals, interfaces and air-tight transitions, as well as drill holes made by man or instrumentation plug-ins, etc. The circumference of the alternator, being a hazardous area, is classified in zone 2 according to the definition of the norm EN 60079-10.
The design of new alternators therefore must be improved as to protection against the risk of explosion.